


A Christmas Wish

by Arionrhod



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:03:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arionrhod/pseuds/Arionrhod
Summary: Severus and Remus wash up





	A Christmas Wish

Severus had been unusually quiet during their Christmas dinner, and as they did the washing up - together, as always - Remus worried that there was something wrong, something making Severus upset or unhappy. Their relationship was still very new, and they were carefully edging their way around certain subjects, most notably that of Harry and his disapproval of their involvement. Remus had hoped that his refusal to attend dinner at Grimmauld Place, a dinner to which Severus had quite pointedly _not_ been invited, would have reassured Severus that Remus had no intention of letting Harry or anyone else come between them. They had fought too long and too hard to be together, and Remus ached for the fact that Severus still, at times, didn't seem to feel as though he were worthy of Remus' love, and that he was certain Remus would eventually come to realize that too.

Remus finished up the last plate, placing it in the rack and then drying his hands on a towel as Severus continued wiping glasses. "So why don't you leave the rest to dry on its own, and we can go snuggle on the sofa and watch the lights on the tree?" he asked, sliding his arms around Severus' waist and nuzzling his nose against the nape of Severus' neck.

Severus went still. "Are you certain you wouldn't rather go see your friends? No doubt they are still celebrating and would welcome you with open arms..."

"No doubt," Remus said, then chuckled softly. "Unfortunately for them, however, there is only one set of open arms I have any interest in, and those are located right here. Lucky me, I don't even have to share."

There was a moment of silence, then Severus sighed, placing the glass and his towel on the counter before turning around in the circle of Remus' arms. He looked down at Remus, a line of uncertainty between his eyes that tore at Remus' heart.

"Won't you get tired of it?" he asked, bringing his hands to rest on Remus' waist. "Don't you feel as though you are missing out on Christmas, just for my sake? I'm ill-tempered and difficult. I don't like people or parties, and they don't like me. You're always having to choose between me and..."

"And the only thing I am missing right now is the feeling of your lips against mine," Remus replied, smiling at Severus with love. "I don't need parties or lots of people to make my Christmas feel special. As long as I have you, I don't need anything else. Well, except for that kiss, of course." Smiling, Remus tilted his head back invitingly. "If you feel reluctant, I even know where there's some mistletoe."

One dark brow arched, then Remus' lips were claimed with satisfying hunger. Remus closed his eyes and parted his lips, pulling Severus closer and moaning softly. Yes, this was what he wanted, what they both _needed_ , and Remus made a silent wish for Christmas that Severus would come to believe that the greatest magic in Remus' world was that which he found in Severus' arms.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://remembrall.slashcity.net/viewstory.php?sid=238>  



End file.
